In an antenna integrated transceiver in which a transceiver is disposed so as to be adjacent to an antenna, in general, the transceiver is disposed at a rear side (hereinafter, referred to as a back side) of the antenna that is opposite to a radio wave radiation side of the antenna.
In order to achieve high speed communication or the like, when a higher frequency radio wave is used for transmission and reception, the communication capacity has to be expanded by performing directivity control using a beam forming technology, improving a transmission/reception gain, and performing interference avoidance control. In this case, it is necessary to decrease an area per antenna element and a distance between the antenna elements in an array antenna composed of a plurality of antenna elements that face in a radio wave radiation direction. Further, there is a case in which many transceivers are disposed in parallel to realize MultiUser-MIMO (Multiple-Input and Multiple-Output) of a wireless transmission stream by using simultaneous multiple access. Accordingly, many electric circuits are disposed at a high density and whereby, heat is generated by an electronic component included in these electric circuits in a small area.
In patent literature 1, there is described an antenna device in which heat generated by an electronic component included in an electric circuit for transmission and reception is radiated from an upper lid and a lower lid of a cylindrical radome that is a housing for covering an antenna via a reflection board used for adjusting a directivity of the radio wave radiated from the antenna.
In patent literature 2, there is described a portable terminal device in which heat generated by an electronic component is transferred to an antenna, the heat is radiated in the housing, and a part of the heat is radiated to the outside.
In patent literature 3, there is described an antenna integrated device having a structure in which heat generated by an electronic component included in an electric circuit for transmission and reception is radiated to the back side of the antenna.